אני הייתי הראשון שלו
by DarkLupinGirl
Summary: כולם חושבים על הראשון שלהם, אבל הכל שקר...כן, הכל שקרים. סלאש DM\HP


**הצהרה****: ****הארי פוטר נכתב ע****"****י ג****'****יי קיי רולינג****, ****והיא המוטבת הבלעדית של הסדרה****. ****אני רק אוהבת להשתעשע ולהמציא סיפורים****...**

וכמובן, הפיק גם כן לא שייך לי. הוא שייך ל**Poseida Lunar.**

**אני הייתי הראשון שלו**

אני הייתי הראשונה שלו.

שלום. השם שלי הוא ג'יני וויזלי. אתם לא צריכים לדעת הרבה עלי, אני גם לא יודעת הרבה על עצמי – לא עוד. כל מה שאני יודעת זה שפעם הייתי החברה של הארי פוטר. נראה שהשיער שלי דהה, וצבעו האדום והמלא הפך לאפור. אני לא מבינה למה. אולי דיכאון גורם לך להתבגר מהר יותר, אולי אני מזדקנת מהר מידי. ייתכן שבגלל זה הוא נפרד ממני. כיום אני בקושי מסתכלת על עצמי במראה. אני לא חושבת על משהו יותר מידי, כל מה שאני זוכרת ורוצה לזכור זה אותי ואת הארי.

היה לנו כל כך טוב ביחד. הוא אהב אותי ואני אוהבת אותו בחזרה. אתם בטח שואלים למה 'אני אוהבת אותו' לא היה בלשון עבר, אבל הסיבה היא כי אני עדיין אוהבת אותו. החזה שלי כואב כל פעם שאני חושבת עליו.

הוא היה הראשון שלי ואני הייתי שלו.

אני זוכרת את אותו הלילה באופן ברור מאוד, למרות שאני לא זוכרת שום דבר אחר. היה זה ב-1 באוגוסט 1998 כשעשינו את זה. יום לאחר יום ההולדת שלו. היינו אז ביחד, וכיון שזה היה יום הולדת שלו ואני הייתי חברה שלו, שמרתי את הבתולים שלי לאותו יום מיוחד כמתנה; שלושה שבועות לפני כן הפכנו שוב לחברים, רשמית. הוא לא רצה את זה, הוא אמר לי, ועזב מוקדם את המסיבה, על פניו דוק של דאגה ועיניו בורקות מדמעות. בפתח הדלת שאלתי אותו מה קורה, אבל הוא לא אמר לי.

אז נתתי לו ללכת, ובערב הבא הוא חזר אלי, שאל האם המתנה שלי עדיין בתוקף או לא. אני, כמובן, מילאתי את מבוקשו. זה היה החלום שלי לראות אותו כמות שהוא מאז שגיליתי את רגשותיי כלפיו. אני אוהבת אותו, למרות שאני עדיין לא בטוחה האם רגשותיו כלפי היו כנים.

לא היה אכפת לי, ועדיין לא. זה היה ב-1 באוגוסט 1998 כשעשינו אהבה, כשהוא לחש אל תוך אוזני "אני אוהב אותך, הראשונה שלי."

ייתכן שהוא אוהב אותי, וייתכן שלא, אך את אותן מילים אני אשמור איתי לעולם. אני עדיין אוהבת אותו, ואני שמחה שהייתי הראשונה שלו. אני מייחלת ליום שבו הוא יחזור אלי, אבל הוא לא עונה לי, הוא לא עונה...

OOOOOO

אני הייתי הראשונה שלו.

אני, הרמיוני גריינג'ר, מודה בחרפתי אך אינני מתביישת במילותיי. אני יודעת, אין בזה היגיון, נכון? אוקסימורון לא אמור להיות הגיוני, או אולי אני מקשקשת שטויות שאפילו לא מגיעות להיות אוקסימורון. טוב, למי אכפת? בעלי הוא רון וויזלי, אדם נחמד עם חיים ואנרגיה כשל אש; הוא רומנטי, ישר ופשוט, מאיר את חיי המשעממים בכל דרך אפשרית. אני אוהבת אותו, ואנחנו נשואים.

אך במבט לאחור, אני עדיין לא מתביישת בכך שהארי היה הראשון שלי. אני יודעת להבדיל בין אותו בוקר לשאר הבקרים, הבוקר לאחר הלילה שבו רון עזב אותנו, אחרי המריבה הגדולה בשנה שביעית. הייתי צריכה תמיכה, הארי היה צריך חום, ודבר אחד הוביל לדבר אחר. גופו נע כמו אש מעל גופי, הנשיקות שלו אכלו אותי כאש בעודנו נעים קדימה ואחורה ביחד. לא היה אכפת לי להיות איתו, ורון מעולם לא ידע על כך. ומילותיו... הו, המילים שלו... "אני אוהב אותך, הראשונה שלי."

אחר כך ביקשנו סליחה זה מזה, מתבדחים על דברים כגון "יזיזים", אבל אני מעולם לא התחרטתי. אני לא יודעת מה בקשר להארי, אבל אני לא. אני עדיין לא.

באופן כלשהו, הוא נגע בי כמו שרון לעולם לא יוכל לגעת, באיזושהי דרך, רגשותיי כלפיו עמוקים יותר מרגשות של ידיד, או אח. באופן מסוים, גם לי נשאר חלק ממנו. אני הייתי הראשונה שלו והוא היה שלי.

אני אומרת זאת בלי בושה.

OOOOOO

אני הייתי הראשון שלו.

ישנם שיקויים הדומים לסמים: מריחואנה, קוקאין, מת'. או כך שמעתי שקוראים להם. ישנם בני אדם שהם כמו שיקויים, ממכרים, מאלצים ומאוד מכניעים. וכמובן גם אסורים. כן, זה מה שגורם לכמה שיקויים וסמים להפוך לבלתי חוקיים. לוקח זמן להתאושש מאנשים. לוקח זמן לשיקויי להתפוגג. לוקח זמן לאנשים המכורים לסמים להיגמל. יש בני אדם שגם כן צריכים להפוך לבלתי חוקיים, אבל זה רק יהפוך _אותו_ לאסור אף יותר.

אני, סוורוס סנייפ, עדיין בתהליך גמילה מהסם שלי.

זה דבר שקשה לעשותו. אני חושב עליו יום וליל. באופן טכני, מה שעשינו היה נחשב לבלתי חוקי תחת שלטונו של וולדמורט. אני יודע שאיני יכול. אני ידעתי מה יהיו התוצאות, ובכל זאת נכנעתי באותו ערב אפל ב-30 בינואר 1997 ליד תלולית השלג.

30 בינואר. יום ההולדת של לילי.

אולי דמיינתי את הארי כלילי, אולי לא. שכחתי את מי ראיתי באותם עיניים ירוקות בוהקות: את התלמיד אותו שנאתי במשך שבע שנים, או האישה שאהבתי אף לאחר מותה. אני לא מבין. ייתכן שאני לא צריך זאת. לא אכפת לי. אני עדיין יכול לזכור את האופן בו הביט בי, הפנים, מלאות בעצבות כשהתרחק ממני, מתייפח בשקט בזרועותיי.

שכבנו שם זה לצד זה לזמן מה, בלי לדבר. הייתי מודאג אבל לא שאלתי, והוא גם לא אמר לי.

ואז בסוף, המילים שאמר..."אני אוהב אותך, הראשון שלי."

אני חייב להודות, מאוד הופתעתי- "אני אוהב אותך?" כנראה שגיחכתי, כי הוא התרומם והלך, והתחיל לבכות שוב. כשהסתכלתי אליו שוב, נראה לי שראיתי אשמה, בושה, חרטה. כל מה שאני מרגיש ברגע זה.

בתוך תוכי, מתחת לכל אותם רגשות מעורבים, אני שמח שהייתי הראשון שלו. אולי מחר אני אפסיק לחשוב עליו.

OOOOOO

אני הייתי הראשונה שלו.

למעשה, אני הייתי החברה האמיתית הראשונה שלו.

הי, השם שלי הוא צ'ו צ'אנג, תלמידת רייבנקלו לשעבר וכיום הילאית ראשית במטה שלי. אני בתוך תוכה של תקופת הפגישות/רומנסים בחיי, והגברים בחברה מעניקים לי הרבה מאוד הזדמנויות. נפגשתי עם גברים טובים, נפגשתי עם טיפשים. אבל להתאהב? לא, ממש לא. השיאים שלי בפגישות לאחר הוגוורטס היו שש יציאות ושני זיונים עם טהור-דם רומני וערמומי.

אבל אני לא חושבת שאהבתי מישהו חוץ מסדריק. אני אפילו לא מחשיבה את הארי, למרות שהוא היה הראשון שלי.

אני מעולם לא התחרטתי על המחשבה הזו. הוא היה מאהב נחמד, ג'נטלמן, מנומס ורומנטי. אני זוכרת שעשינו את זה בחדר הנחיצות באותו לילה כשנוויל גילה אותו. מוזר, בוודאי חשבתם שעשינו את זה בזמן מערכת היחסים שלנו, והנחתם שהלכנו עד הסוף בעודנו צעירים כל כך. במקום זאת, מצאנו את עצמנו תקועים בתנוחה מטורפת באותו לילה כשכולם כבר הלכו לישון. פגשתי אותו במקרה באפלה, וכך גם הוא.

דיברנו בלחישות, צחקקנו. ואז פיו כיסה את פי.

שלוש שנים אחרי שנפרדנו עשינו את זה על הרצפה, במרחק מטר מהחברים שלנו, באמצע הלילה. אני מניחה ששנינו פשוט היינו מיואשים; אני זוכרת שהנושא נטה אל סדריק במהלך השיחה שלנו. וכדי להפוך את הדברים למוזרים עוד יותר, שנינו בכינו בסוף. אני פרצתי בבכי בדיוק כשזה נגמר; מתביישת מזכרו של סדריק, אני חושבת. הוא מת, למה בכיתי בכלל?

"אני אוהבת אותך, הראשונה שלי," זה מה שהארי אמר לי לפני שבכה. אני חושבת שהוא לא היה כן איתי. החלטנו להמשיך כרגיל ביום שלאחר מכן.

אני עדיין חושבת עליו לפעמים.

OOOOOO

אני הייתי הראשון שלו.

בכלל, אני הייתי הראשון שלו להכל. אני הייתי הידיד והחבר הראשון שלו, האדם הראשון שקיבל אותו בהוגוורטס. הפרטנר שלו במשחקי שחמט, האדם הראשון שחלק איתו את שיעורי הבית והסיכומים. אני הכרתי לו את משחק הקווידיץ', הראיתי לו תמונות של השחקנים של התותחים מצ'אדלי. עקרונית, אני הייתי הראשון בחיים שלו לכמעט הכל.

הרמיוני מעולם לא ידעה. ג'יני מעולם לא ידעה- אני שמח שהיא לא יודעת. אח שלה שכב עם החבר שלה לשעבר? היא תקלל אותי באופן חמור כל כך שאני אפילו לא אוכל ללכת. זה היה לפני זמן רב מאוד, לא משהו רציני, רק שהפכתי לראשון שלו באופן שונה מאוד באותו יום בשנה שישית, כשהוא התארח אצלנו לשבוע באותו קיץ לפני שהוא עזב לתמיד את אותם קרובי המשפחה הממזרים שלו.

עכשיו, אני לא מחשיב את עצמי להומו, אפילו לא ביסקסואלי. אני גם לא יודע האם הארי הוא גיי בעצמו. אולי אנחנו בסך הכל עשינו ניסוי, ניסינו לראות את הסקס באור גיי, אני מניח. העברנו את הזמן בלהזיל ריר על נשים ערומות, ומעולם לא חשנו או ראינו גבר אחר בעירום. תקראו לזה סקרנות, אבל עשינו את זה לכיף...או כדי לענג, אבל זה היה בעיקר בשביל הכיף. התבדחנו כשזזנו; התנוחה שבה היינו הייתה מסורבלת ומאוד לא נוחה; אני רציתי להיות למעלה, אבל הוא לא נתן לי. (הו, כן, שמנו הרבה לחשי דממה מסביב למיטה. לא יכולנו להיתפס).

ואז, רומנטי כמו שהוא היה, הוא אמר לי בסוף, "אני אוהב אותך, הראשון שלי." אני לא יודע אם הוא צחק עלי או לא.

לאחר מכן, צחקנו בלי סוף והתבדחנו על הומוסקסואלים עוד קצת.

אני באמת חושב שהארי הפך להומו, אבל הוא מעולם לא הראה זאת; חוץ מזה, הוא החל לצאת עם ג'יני, אז מה זה משנה?

הוא מאהב טוב, ללא ספק. אני רק עשיתי את זה כדי להיות הראשון שלו, ולא הייתי 'ראשון' גרוע כל כך.

הוא הלך לשירותים מיד לאחר מכן. אמא אמרה לי שהוא יצא משם עם עיניים אדומות, היא נשמעה מודאגת. זה בטח כאב גם לו. אך אני לא מבין למה.

OOOOOO

אני הייתי הראשון שלו.

לא, הפעם זה באמת. באמת, אני הייתי הראשון שלו. זה לא שקר, כי אני יודע שהוא אוהב אותי באש ובמים. אני יודע. אני חשתי זאת כל יום בחיינו. אני תמיד יכול לראות את הרוך והתשוקה מבעד לאותם עיניים אפורות וקרות כקרח, אז כשנלחמנו באולם הגדול, במסדרונות ומול כל החברים שלנו לשם ההצגה.

זה קרה לראשונה לאחר אותו מקרה, יום מיד לאחר שהוא עשה את אותם תגי 'פוטר מסריח'. אני ממש כעסתי אז. אחת, כי אני יודע שאני לא מסריח - סיבה מטופשת, אני יודע. שתיים, פשוט כי שנאתי אותו בדם ולא רציתי לפספס כזו סיבה טובה לריב. שתיהן טיפשיות, שתיהן לא חכמות, כך הרמיוני אמרה לי לאחר מכן. לא אכפת לי.

אני מעולם לא ציפיתי שהוא יחכה לי ליד חדר המועדון של סלית'רין; הדלת גם הייתה פתוחה לרווחה, טיפשות מצידי שלא שמתי לב לכך. כשראיתי אותו שם, אני, כמובן, חשבתי שהחבורה שלו מסתתרת באיזשהו מקום בחדר, מחכה להתנפל עלי בהינתן האות. זה מעולם לא קרה. אני נרגעתי, עניתי לשאלות. פטפטתי על הטורניר. ואז, הוא סימן לי לקום ולקחת את גלימת ההיעלמות שלי, ואז היינו בחדר הנחיצות.

נשכבתי על הספה הקרובה שם, עדיין חשדות ניקרו במוחי. כל מה שעשיתי - עשיתי בלי לחשוב, זה מה שאמרתי לעצמי כשהוא סגר את הדלת והסתובב. אחר כך, זה היה כמעט שלוש בבוקר. זה לא היה סיטואציה נחמדה להימצא בה; האויב שלך – ער ורענן. אתה – עייף ומנומנם.

אז התחלתי לחשוד, לדאוג, והוא השכיח זאת ממני בנשיקה.

הוא הוריד לי את הבגדים, כרסם את אוזניי, שתי ידיים משוטטות על גופי כנחשים- חמימים ואכפתיים. מרגיעים מאוד. הוא הכין אותי בעדינות, ואז נכנס אלי באיטיות. הוא הכתיב לנו קצב, נתן לי שמש להתחמם תחתיה ושני אגמים להביט בהם כשגופינו נעו בטירוף, מותניים מתחככות זו בזו.

"אני אוהב אותך, הראשון שלי," היו כל מילותיו לפני ששקעתי בתרדמה.

הבילבול בא בבוקר כשהתעוררתי בחדר זר, עם אויבי בנפש שחיבק אותי במיטה, שנינו ערומים. אני ברחתי, בצרחות.

עבר חודש של רדיפות אחרי ברחבי בית הספר, חטיפות בסוף השיעור, והרבה נשיקות מאולצות כדי לשכנע אותי.

האם זה חולני בשבילי להגיד שהוא היה הכל בשבילי מאז?

ייתכן שכן.

היינו ביחד, אבל תמיד בסתר. מאוחר יותר אני לקחתי את צ'ו ואת ג'יני, הוא לקח את פנסי פרקינסון ככיסוי. המלחמה באה, וזה שינה הכל. הוא לא היה שם, הוא לא יכל להיות שם בשבילי בסתר. אני לא יכול לדבר איתו, אני לא יכול לראות אותו. אני יכול לדמיין אותו, אך הדמיון הוא לא מספיק. הרמיוני ורון התחילו לשאול למה אני תמיד עם עיניים אדומות, ואז הרמיוני הציעה תרפיה בסן-מונגו. אבל מעולם לא הגענו לזה, כי אני חזרתי אל הדרסלים מיד אחרי שההצעה העלתה.

אני התגעגעתי אליו במשך שנה תמימה, ראיתי אותו שלוש פעמים בזמן המלחמה האחרונה, ואז הוא הלך שוב למשפט, שם הם לקחו את כל אכלי המוות למאסר בבית כלא זמני עד שיגמרו עם כולם. אני רק רציתי לגלות הכל, אולי העולם ישתכנע כי אני הילד-שנשאר-בחיים-פעמיים. אולי הוא יוכל להינצל. המשכתי לקוות.

והאשמה, הבושה והרהורי החרטה. כל כך הרבה חטאים על שמי כשכל אחד ממחליפיו של דראקו עלו שוב במוחי. סדר היום היה די עקבי: לחשוב על דראקו, לחשוב על להתרחק מדראקו, לצאת, לזיין מישהו, ואז לבכות ולחשוב עוד קצת. דראקו נעלם מחיי למשך שלוש שנים, יותר מידי בגידות, יותר מידי אמירות כוזבות. מכרתי את המילים היקרות שלו לזרים, מזנה אותם כמו שזניתי את עצמי. אני רוצה למות. אני מצטער, באמת מצטער.

אתם חושבים שהוא יסלח לי?

כן? לא?

כי הוא נמצא כאן עכשיו, במפתן הדלת שלי.

"היי." בעיניי מעקצצות הדמעות למראהו, מחייך אלי אחרי שנים כה רבות. אותן עיניים עדיין בוהקות כתמיד.

הוא היה הראשון שלי. האחרון.

"היי דראקו."


End file.
